catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Australia Tour 1993
Cats toured Australia and Asia between September 1993 and January 1996, several years after the previous Australia/New Zealand tour. The tour used the AUS 03 numberplate and a 15 piece orchestra. Production Specifics Production Team *Direction and Choreography recreated by Jo-Anne Robinson *Production Musical Director/Conductor - Peter Casey *Assistant Musical Director - Stephen Amos *Scenic Design Associate - Mort Clark *Scenic Design Assistant - Lats Hoffman *Assistant Director/Resident Director - Leanne White *Lighting Design Associate - Richard Pacholski *Sound Design Associate - Peter Grubb *Costume Design Associate/Wardrobe Supervisor - Suzy Strout *Dance Captain - Tia Propocz *Assistant Dance Captain - John Hackett *Vocal Coach - Susan-Ann Walker *Head of Wigs and Makeup - Sharon Case *Head of Wardrobe - Ron Morrison *Producers: Cameron Mackintosh and Really Useful Group Tour Dates * Melbourne - 03/09/1993 - 06/11/1993 * Singapore - 11/1993 - 01/1994 * Hong Kong - 01/1994 - 02/1994 * Seoul Arts Center Opera Theater - 24/02/1994 - 13/03/1994 * Hong Kong - 03/1994 - 05/1994 * Brisbane - 28/07/1994 - 03/09/1994 * Newcastle - 10/09/1994 - 01/10/1994 * Sydney - 31/12/1994 - 02/1995 * Auckland - 12/09/1995 - 04/11/1995 * Adelaide - 30/12/1995 - 26/01/1996 Cast 1993-1994 Ref: Melbourne Cast, Hong Kong Cast Sydney, December 1994 *Munkustrap - Spencer McLaren *Gus / Bustopher Jones - Peter Carroll *Jellylorum - Carrie Barr *Rum Tum Tugger - Eric Clausell *Skimbleshanks - John Hackett *Mistoffelees - Jeremy McPherson *Grizabella - Silvie Paladino *Old Deuteronomy - Keith Stubley *Jennyanydots - Susan Ann Walker 1995 Refs: New Zealand Cast, Adelaide Cast Gallery Jellicle Songs Aus Tour 1993 02.jpg Victoria Simone de la Rue Aus Tour 1993 01.jpg|Simone de la Rue Victoria Simone de la Rue Aus Tour 1993 02.jpg|Simone de la Rue Munkustrap John Bowles Aus Tour 1993 02.png|John Bowles Munkus Jenny Australasia 1993 01.jpg|John Bowles, Susan Ann Walker Tugger Scott McRae Aus Tour 1993 01.jpg|Scott McRae Tugger Scott McRae Aus Tour 1993 02.jpg|Scott McRae Grizabella Aus 93 Debbie Byrne 02.jpg|Debbie Byrne Bustopher Martin Croft Aus Tour 1993 01.jpg|Martin Croft Mungo Rumple Aus 1993 Stewart Crowley Beata Alfoldi 01.jpg|Stewart Crowley, Béata Alföldi Mungo Rumple Aus 1993 Stewart Crowley Beata Alfoldi 02.jpg|Stewart Crowley, Béata Alföldi Deut Ensemble Aus 1993 02.jpg|Roger Lemke Rumpus Australasia 1993 01.jpg Jellicle Ball Aus Tour 1993 01.jpg Growltiger Crew Aus 1993 01.jpg Growltiger Crew Aus 1993 02.jpg Growltiger Martin Croft Aus Tour 1993 01.jpg|Martin Croft Growltiger Martin Croft Aus Tour 1993 02.jpg Skimbleshanks John Hackett Aus Tour 1993 01.png|Skimbleshanks Bomba Demeter Aus Tour 1993 01.jpg|Sally Clark, Linda Hartley Macavity Christopher Lamb Aus Tour 1993 01.jpg Mistoffelees Aus 93 Jeremy McPherson 01.jpg|Jeremy McPherson Mistoffelees Aus 93 Jeremy McPherson 02.jpg|Jeremy McPherson Grizabella Aus 93 Debbie Byrne 01.jpg|Debbie Byrne Deut Roger Lemke Aus 1993.jpg|Roger Lemke Ad Dressing Aus Tour 1993 01.jpg Cassandra Amber Simpson Aus Tour 1993 01.jpg Singapore, November 1993 Pyramid Aus Tour 1993 01.jpg Cori Tant Press Singapore 1993 01.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus Tour 1993 03.jpg Sillabub Press Singapore 1993 01.jpg Tantomile Press Singapore 1993 01.jpg Bombalurina Press Singapore 1993 01.jpg Bombalurina Press Singapore 1993 02.jpg Tugger Bomba Press Singapore 1993 01.jpg Tugger Bomba Press Singapore 1993 02.jpg Tugger Bomba Press Singapore 1993 03.jpg Tugger Kittens Press Singapore 1993 05.jpg Tugger Kittens Press Singapore 1993 06.jpg Tugger Press Singapore 1993 04.jpg Deme Bomba Press Singapore 1993 01.jpg Sillabub Victoria Rumple Press Singapore 1993 01.jpg Demeter Press Singapore 1993 02.jpg Brisbane, July 1994 Victoria Simone de la Rue Brisbane 1994 01.png|Simone de la Rue Tugger Aus 1994 Brisbane.png|Eric Clausell Mungo Rumple Aus 1994 Brisbane 01.png|Troy Woodcroft, Deanne Burns Jellicle Ball Aus 1994 Brisbane 1.png Growltiger Crew Aus 1994 Brisbane 01.png Grizabella Aus 94 Brisbane Silvie Paladino.png|Silvie Paladino Finale Brisbane 1994.png Sydney, December 1994 Munkus Spencer McLaren Aus 1994 Sydney.png|Spencer McLaren Munkus Jenny Aus 1994 Sydney.png|Spencer McLaren, Susan Ann Walker Jenny Aus 1994 Sydney.png Bustopher Skimble Sydney 1994 01.png|Peter Carroll, John Hackett Victoria Pouncival Sydney 1994 01.png Gus Peter Carroll Sydney 1994 01.png|Peter Carroll Skimbleshanks John Hackett Sydney 1994 01.png|John Hackett Ascent Brisbane 1994.png World Vision Ad Aus 1994 Sydney.png Growltiger backdrop Aus 1994 Brisbane.jpg|The set, with the Growltiger backdrop Rehearsals Sydney 1994.png Rehearsals Brisbane 1994.png Rum Tum Tugger - Scott McRae Asia Tour 1993 Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer - Aus tour Singapore 1993 Backstage - Aus Tour Singapore 1993 Category:Productions Category:Article stubs